


A Normal HA Meeting

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	A Normal HA Meeting

…silence…

“Would someone like to go first?”

A tall man stood up.

“Uh, hi.”

No one answered.

He clenched a fist at his side, insecure, but continued. “My name is Chong, and I'm…

“…I’m a hippie.”

A fat man stood up. “No way, me too!” The man noticed an instrument on Chong’s back. “Hey, can you play that?”

“…yeah.”

“Me too! Let’s wander!”

The others stood up, excited about drifting across the world, and quickly emptied the room of all but one.

The counselor sighed.

“This is why I hate working with Hippies Anonymous. They always confess, but never regret.”


End file.
